


Pile

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Chicken Run (2000)
Genre: Animal Death, Character Study, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Knitting makes her egg laying easier.





	Pile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Chicken Run' nor am I profiting off this.

Their coop is becoming emptier and emptier. Babs collects their scarves from their bare nests. No more eggs. 

Mrs. Tweedy will buy a new batch of chickens to take over their empty nests. Babs will make a new set of scarves and hats. Someone, probably Ginger will warn them about the daily egg requirements. 

A hat and scarf will not reduce their worry, their stress, but she tries. For her, knitting makes egg laying easier. It demands complete focus lest her scarf wind up in the scrap pile. As the escape plans increase, so do her knitting mistakes. 

Bunty complains about her piles cluttering their coop, but it keeps her from becoming dinner.


End file.
